The world of dreams
by YuukiHatsune
Summary: A/n: If everyone from the Naruto universe had their genders swapped, what would happen? "Sakurai, could you not try to do these stuns again?" a smirk appeared on his face "... No." Genderbender!Naruto vers. Sakura-centric. First story I made.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: what if sakura a boy so are the rest of the Naruto cast? how would things turn out. From the most powerful clan, the Harunos have fallen and a eleven year old boy was the head? Yeah, I suck summaries. Please read!**

**{A/N: well, this is my first fanfic so don't have very high hopes on this story. I trying this out 'cause some friend of mine asked me to type some storys down... so yeah, enjoy!}**

Chapter one

No one's P.O.V.

The Haruno clan's compound was empty and silent except for the sounds of the battle of the nine tailed Kyuubi with the leaf village and the sound of a five year old pink haired boy sobbing while hugging his already dead mother "N-n-no, you can't be d-_dead_ mom." He choked on a sob as he stared at his mother's lifeless eyes. He remember the way her eyes sparked with happiness, the way they shone in the dark and how they soften when she said her last words,

'_Sakurai, I __**always**__ will... love... you.'_

The words lingered in his mind like a broken record. He looked up and wailed louder "Mom, mom, MOM!" he cried _'this is stupid,'_ the voice in the back of his head said bitterly_ 'she's dead. Now you need not to worry about her, but the clan and the village.' _He closed his eyes and calmed himself down, as the head of the Haruno clan him cannot panic nor worry at the time like this.

...

...

...

The Haruno clan was the first clan that was attacked by the Kyuubi, most of the clan members fled to the underground bunker made for emergencies, some stubbornly stayed back and protect their home. Sakurai did the same but that was his biggest mistake, while healing his clan member, one of the tails hit the center of the Haruno compound thus, causing the chakra to seep out and with the force it should have killed him. But before the chakra could even touch him, his mother covered him with her own body. When the chakra subsided his mother had a long gash running from the back of her neck and stopping mid-back. With a finally smile she fell.

...

...

...

He looked up where the battle was taking place, which was on the Hokage Mountain and his eyes harden. Most of the Haruno's left to safety so he didn't need to worry about, being the head he had to put the safety of his clan first. He took the closes Katana and ran; he used whatever energy he had left. He ran for the clan, his mother, his village, his friends, and His _**family**_**.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Once on top of the hill he notice a blond man on top of a Hokage Mountain hold a baby while preforming some seals to fast to see. When the blond man lifted the baby to the Nine-tailed Kyuubi, Sakurai thought he was going to _feed_ the damned monster a _baby!_ Then a vortex-like thing appeared on the baby's stomach and _sucked_ the Kyuubi, or Nine-tailed Fox. As soon as the monster was sucked in the baby, the blond man fell to the ground, not a second later he caught both the baby and the man.

When he examined the man he gasped.

There in his arms was Minato, The Minato Namikaze.

The fourth Hokage.

'_The fourth _goddamn_ Hokage!'_

He just wanted to pass out when the thought struck him. Suddenly a hand touched his face "P…pleas...e…t...ake CA...Re…of… Narukai….. Please" the fourth begged him, he looked at the baby _'Narukai?' _he thought he nodded with tears flowing down his cheeks. It was silent when Minato died, leaving Sakurai and the baby _'kill the child' _the voice in his head said venomously _'because of this-this thing mom died! This is your perfect chance to avenge our mom! Kill it!' _the voice seem to get louder at every word, Sakurai looked at the kunai then at the baby then back, he lifted the kunai so it was above the baby then it shot down to….

...

...

...

…. His hand. With tears he said "No. Killing her won't avenge mom, I would only be killing a child." He looked at the baby "I'll protect her now." He said suddenly he felt weaker and sleepier "must be chakra depletion." He murmured softly. The ANBU came into his view and he fell to the side saying

"I'll protect them for sure."

**A/N: so do you like my new Naruto story? I had to re-post it cause my internet nearly crashed it. I'll try to make the second chapter. So R'n'R! Or rate and review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Aftermath

**The world of dreams chap. 2**

**A/N: SOOOO sorry that I don't update often. I have exams going on and it makes it so difficult to continue this story. Plus, this story was loosely based on my old thought how Naruto should have gone and if my friend, let's call her Desiree, didn't shove the laptop in my face and forced me to do this, I wouldn't even dare post it. Plus, I don't really remember most of the story that I wrote, seeing that I wrote it on a piece of paper, that I lost :'( and even if I didn't lose it, I would NOT understand what the hell I wrote cause I was only eight-nine years old kid. Half the thing I wrote in my past books is gibberish; I'm amazed that my teachers could even understand what I wrote. **

**Enough whining from me! On with the story! Oh, and I changed Sakurai's age to five years old. It was unrealistic for a one year old to do all that stuff.**

**Disclaimer: Can a thirteen year old kid own Naruto? I highly doubt it.**

**Chapter 2**

**No one's P.O.V.**

After a week after being hospitalized, Haruno Sakurai finally regained most of the chakra he lost and opened his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he first noticed that he wasn't in his room. The last time he checked, his celling was painted baby blue with fluffy cloud paintings all over it. Sakurai tried to move his head to check the room he was in and bit back a wince, his head hurt like **hell**! He stopped trying to move his body for a moment to regain his bearings.

Sakurai took a deep breath and thought back on his last memory, if it could tell him why he was in the hospital. Maybe he was kidnaped by aliens and had his brain he removed, or had a crazy ninja attacked the clan and he had to protect them or worse, the village was attacked by a huge monster that was seeking blood!? Anything could have happen to him, he though franticly this time trying to sit up and failed miserably. Pain shot up his body and he tasted a familiar iron-like taste. He quickly covered his mouth with his right hand and coughed blood into it, "maybe the clan is having greater probe-" His thoughts were cut short when he glanced at his hand and painful memory surfaced.

'_Sakurai, I_**_always_**_will ... Love ... You.'_

The pink haired boy felt his body freeze; he could feel the tears building up in his eyes. He forgot, he forgot what happened, he forgot that his mother _died_, damn it! How could he forget it like it was something unimportant, like it shouldn't be remembered?! His chest, his **_heart_**, pounded painfully as he remembered the feeling of his mother's limp body on him, the blood that seeped out from her wound from her back until there was no more left. And the look in her eyes, those dead eyes that stared at him blankly until he closed them, but would forever haut him. It looked so ….. **Dead**. (Pun not intended)

He barely noted the nurse that entered the room to check on him. All he could hear was the words his mother last words; it was stuck in his head like a broken mantra, repeating itself over again and again, without stopping. The memories were torturing him, taunting him, reminding him that he lost his most precious person because he was weak, because he couldn't protect. He gripped the sheets tighter, ignoring the loud beeping noise from the heart monitor that was hooked onto him and the frantic yell from the nurse when his heart beat suddenly skyrocketed. He ignored the two doctors that bustled around him, the feeling of his heart pounding in his chest wasn't stopping and it kept going, faster and faster, like his was running in a race. He was grateful that one doctor had the sense to sedate him. He murmured out his first words in days.

"I… Failed… You"

…

…

….

…

…

The Haruno clan was in the state of chaos when the war was over. Their head of the clan, along with his wife, was dead and one of the heirs was only a five year old and in the hospital. The other was a girl and in coma. True, both were smarter than children their age, the boy knew how to wield a variety of weapons and could use advance healing techniques, but he was only a child, never was it heard that of his age could lead a huge clan, even less for a clan that played an important part in the village.

Some of the clan elders beg to differ though; they knew that after the boy had saw and felt war first hand, he would be more than ready to be trained both as a ninja and the head. When he saw the death of his mother, he lost all his innocence and purity that he once had.

Even though the clan members were sceptical about that, they couldn't do anything but cross their fingers and hope for the best. The clan hoped that the young boy would accept being the head of the clan at a young age.

….

…

….

…..

…...

Finally after a month of being locked up in the hospital, Sakurai was finally able to return to his clan, even though his mind was far from healed. He past the village that was being reconstructed, each building that had happiness and joy floating around it was destroyed. His heart clenched when he saw the old Dango shop he and his parents used to go to, where he first had his first plate of Dangos. He ignored the feeling and thought about his clan to past the time.

'Both his parents were dead ('Ignore the pain,' he reminded himself) now, so that would make him the head of the clan,' he furrowed his eyebrows at the thought, 'right?'

He didn't know whether to jump for joy or cry in sadness. Part of him wanted to jump for joy because he always dreamed to be the clan head. "What's it like being the big boss, pa?" He asked his father his question one day. His father laughed at his question, "You'll see, son." He answered Sakurai who was already pouting. "One day, you'll see." With that, he continued his lessons on how to sweet-talk women, only to be hit by his wife moments later. ("Ignoring the pain" He thought as he pushed the memories away.)

The other part of him wanted to cry his eyes out. The only reason he was becoming the head of his clan was because his family had died, if only his mother didn't die, she would have become the head. And if his sister was- wait, his sister! His pace slowed until he came to a stop, his two bodyguards stared at the boy from behind him but kept silent.

"Where is she?" He addressed his two guards for the first time since he left the hospital, "Where is my sister? And how are her conditions?" Sakurai didn't need to see that the two guards glanced at each other, debating whether to tell him or not.

He snorted at them, drawing their attention back to him "Stop it. Both of you are ANBU, no?" Was it bad he mocked them slightly? They were in the Haruno compound so it doesn't really matter what he says, right? "Just tell me already, I've seen death several times.*" The one on his left stiffed at his comment while the other one sighed.

"Well," the ANBU on his right said, "She was sent to the hospital three hours before you were. She's in coma right now." The ANBU waited for his reaction to the newly learnt information. They had expected a hiss fit, a tantrum or denial from the boy on his sister's condition, but were shocked when he continued walking with a curt, "I see." Reply to the information. He continued walking in front of the adults and entered the gate, or what was left of the gate, of his clan before turning around to the two adults. "Well, goodbye." He said before turning and leaving them outside of the compound.

….…

..….

…..

….

….

Sakurai walked in the used-to-be mini town that his clan build so the clan member didn't need to leave the compound to buy their needed items, as they were on the outskirts of the village. He walked on the dirt part, sometimes side-stepping the rubble and chunks of wood from broken buildings, with a frown on his face as he surveyed the damage. "This is going to take time to heal," He muttered as he shook his head, "both for the place and people. This scar will not be easily forgotten." With that, he went on towards the part where most of the (emotionally stable) people were at. They were busy working on building the houses that were torn down. Some men were carrying bricks, cement, and such over from one place to another. They hadn't noticed the young boy and he made no move to draw attention to him. Instead, he looked at the buildings they were all making. So far they had built a total of seventeen buildings which looked almost bare to the boy, he was used to seeing colourful flowers and bright colours on the wooden walls of almost every building in the mini-town, they were wondrous to look at but the houses now were made out of grey cement that were bare and the ground had no more grass or brown dirt, there was orange dirt (Curtseys to one of the Kyuubi's tail that had landed.) The building that were once there; the houses, shops, deco, were all gone. Even the rubble and wooden chunks were all gone.

Sakurai was about to leave when one of the men saw him. The man's eyes widen before calling out, "Young lord!" The other workers stopped and looked their way but he continued on. Bowing his head, he spoke "My lord, the clan elder had said that you were supposed to be at Bunker 11." The young boy raised an eyebrow at him and nodded, before opening his mouth "Thank you for telling me, mister…? " He trailed off expectantly, he fairly noticed that the other men had stopped working and were bowing to him.

"Mimoshida Haruno, milord." He answered the boy in front of him stiffly. The said boy sighed at his stiff attitude around him, they all need to loosen up a bit, and this would make his time as the head fun. Oh joy! (Note the sarcasm)

Sakurai nodded and turned to leave. "I'll be taking my leave then, Mimoshida-san." He called out his shoulder and walked towards his destination. After the boy left everyone at the construction sighed in relive, at least the boy wasn't crying or emo-like, that would be a disaster if that had happened. He would have tons of fan girls, a training addict, wears dark clothing and uses a duck-butt hair style! Oh the horror, they thought with a shudder, **(A\N: I just had to make this reference, it was too funny to keep it! *Rolls on the floor laughing*)** with that they picked themselves off the ground and continued their work.

…..

…..

….

….

…..

Sakurai was a child so it wasn't expected of him to act serious all the time, but he tried to be so he would be a perfect head of the clan. But sitting in a room where people older than him were bickering over whether or not he should be the head or not for an hour plus could really get on his nerve, especially when they lowered or avoided using the word 'death' around him. He took a deep breath before coughing into his hand, catching their attention. He felt his annoyance rise higher when he caught several looks of pity and felt his resolve harden. He smiled a big, fake smile that was dripping with sweetness, "I would real appreciate it if you actually heard what I have to say," He then pouted innocently "after all, my opinion is also important." He inwardly snorted when he immediately gained nods from the elders, they must have expected him to say mushy stuff on why he should be the head but they've got another thing coming for them.

**(WARNING! SWEARING AHEAD!)**

His smile dropped instantly and he slammed his hands on the table causing it to wobble, "I've had enough of this bullshit!" he spat at them, "I don't give a flying fuck if you think I'm too young or inexperience to be the head but as it says on the Haruno law; If one of the head's child is alive, then no matter what the case the child must be the head. I'm sure you've read that rule, did you not?" he sneered at them as he watched some nod with stunned looks on his face. "If you think I'm going to sit idly by and give that tittle away from me and give it to some other man who's going to lead us unto shit, then FUCK YOU!" he yelled at them.

A foolish elder spoke up, "I don't see why you are making this fuss about, boy." He sneered at Sakurai, who in turn glared at him, "We're looking out for the clan, not a little daddy's boy. So why don't go back to your room and play with your little dollies."

The said elder smirked at the silence from the boy thinking he was admitting defeat. He opened his mouth to continue his argument with the other elders when Sakurai spoke up, "You little son of a bitch." His pink bangs were covering his eyes but they didn't need to see his eyes to know his was glaring at them. "You are fucking moron if you think I'm backing down from this challenge, you fucking bitch." His words were coated with venom. He suddenly jumped on the table and made his my over to the foolish elder. The said elder tried backing away from the enraged boy when he grabbed his collar.

"Listen up bitch." He spat venomously "I don't give a fuck about what you think. But if you think you can insult me and get away with it then," no one could stop his hand as it flew onto the elder's cheek. He leaned in and whispered icily "Then die." With that he walked back and sat in his chair. A smile emerge on his face as he tilted he head "that's all I have to say."

**(Cursing stage over!)**

…

…

…...

….

….

(A weak after ….)

He was elected the head of the Haruno clan several minutes later. Well, not 'elected' per say. After his 'little speech', there was a pregnant pause. No one had dared answer the furious little boy; the said boy had an innocent smile on his face as he glanced at each of the elder's stunned faces. After a moment the smile grew and he clapped his hands, "Well, seems like no one is answering back so I'll take it as a yes." Before any members could answer back, Sakurai jumped off his chair and walked to the door. Before he left, he looked over his shoulder with a smirk on his face.

So here he was now in his new house. After he left the stunned elders, he had asked (demanded) a worker to help him re-build his house quickly. He knew it was wrong to force a man to do his house faster than the others and that he should apologise to the men but frankly, he wasn't in the mood of talking politely to some douchebags.

Sakurai sighed again; they were taking so long to rebuild Konohana. He was bored and wished there was someone he could play with: all the children from the clan were unstable to play with, not to mention it was rude to disturb them while they're trying to heal the scars from the battle. The children outside the village were either boring to play with or too traumatized to play with or both. Sakurai let another sigh of annoyance; he hadn't had much to do because no one allowed him to do any work (He was sure it was the work of the elders) and the house was too dull for his likings. There were four rooms in his house each had bare walls and hadn't had much in them, the living room/dining room was just enough for a coffee table and two armchairs. The kitchen was also small and plain, two counters with build-in cupboards, a sink and some food at the cupboard on the other side of the room. The other room was a bathroom, a plain bathroom with a wooden bucket, a bench and a toilet. The bedroom had a single bed and a chair in it. Not that he wasn't grateful for it, it was more than what the other clan members had and he often let the children use his bathroom sometimes at the night. "Hate night time," Sakurai said out loud as he stared at the celling "I dream of that night over and over again. I hate it." He spoke lowly , in case other people heard him.

**"What about tha kid we saved, that … ugh …. Narukai!"**

Sakurai rolled his eyes at the voice of his inner. Yeah, he accepted the fact that there was a voice in his head and he gave it a name, problem? "She's under the orphanage and she's just a baby," he said blankly "I don't handle babies well."

Inner blinked at him before he was rolling on the floor laughing at Sakurai, wiping a tear from his eye he grinned **"Who knew the great Sakurai can't handle children- Pfftt…!" **with that he laughed his butt off.

Sakurai wisely choose to ignore the laughter and tried to think of what to do for that day when an idea struck him. "the adults never said anything about studying now did they? Inner, who stopped laughing, nervously laughed **"You're not serious, right?" ** Sakurai grinned and went to the library to find the needed books.

Inner could only groan sadly.

...

…

…..

…...

…..

**And ….. Done! This took three days for me to finish because, as I had said exams and my internet crashed, so it was quite difficult for me to actually have any time for me to do much work on this and there's no plot for this, I just make the stuff up as I go along. I might take some time before I post the next chapter because I'm a slow writer. Anyways, peace out guys!**

**-Yuukiharuka.**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting someone new

**The world of dreams chap. 3**

**A/N: Desiree found out that I tried skipping a few days from writing and nearly killed me.**

**This is how I and Desiree's conversation went.**

***After class.***

**Desiree: Hey Yuuki! What's up?**

**Yuuki: Just lazing around, nothing much to do.**

**Desiree: What about the story? Have you made the next chapter yet? *Hint hint***

**Yuuki: Oh yeah. The story, I'm supposed to write it soon-**

**Desiree: Soon?! SOON?! WRITE THE GODAMN STORY NOW! *Shoves me towards my laptop.* AND DON'T LET ME CATCH YOU OFF IT!**

**And that's pretty much the whole thing. Not that I don't like this story, I do like it, it's just that feeling you have when you finish an exam after three long days, tired and lazy. That's what I felt but Desiree didn't want to hear excuses, so I had to sit myself in front of a computer and type the story. And now, I'm sitting here with Desiree pacing outside my room angrily. So to satisfy her, I present to you the next chapter! (P.S. I love time skips! Sorry!)**

**Declaimer: Me? Own Naruto? I think you must be drunk.**

Sakurai's PO.V.

It's been two years since the battle, and honestly, things were starting to look up. The whole village had been re-built and we were preparing to celebrate the event. I was looking forward to it but being the head of a clan had its downfalls. How much paper work can you give one person? I think it's the elders' way of payback for that day, the devils. Anyways, I had found a kind elder who came to me a few days after the meeting and was willing to teach me how to become a head, properly. Her name was Chifuyo; she was in her late 50's and was loyal to my late father. I had seen her twice when he was younger but she was always helping my father.

I groaned and put my head against the table top. "I really hate paper work." I grumbled under my breath, making Chifuyo laugh softly. I turned to my face the woman with a put on my lips, "It's not funny Chifuyo-chan. They're very hard to complete." I gestured the small pile of papers that I was done with. Chifuyo smile "Then I suggest you do it quickly," She then gestured the huge piles of papers stacked neatly on top of each other, "You have a ton of work." I banged my head against the table. This is going to take forever! If only I could-

"Not a chance, young lord." Chifuyo said without looking up from her paper. I blinked and opened my mouth to ask her how she knew when she looked up and smirked. "You and your father think the same way." She said before shooing me to do my work. Reluctantly, I did so.

…..

….

…..

…

….

After several hours of being cooped up in that tiny room with piles and piles of paper work, I had finished it. I took a deep breath as I walked down the dirt lane, bowing to the older people and moving out of the way from children older than me. "Ah, it's good to go out once in a while." I said softly. I sat down at a ramen stall – I think its call 'Ichiraku' – and ordered one regular. A group of ninjas passed the stall and I overheard bits and pieces of their conversation.

"-heard that two kids were found next to the Hokage!" Ah, so they knew.

"Yeah, I've heard. One was a Haruno the other," I could hear the ninja's shudder. His next words made my blood freeze as his voice dropped to a whisper, "I think was the monster."

"You think so too?! I heard that the other-…"

When the two ninjas had passed the stall was when I noticed that I had broken the chopsticks from my grip. Brushing the broken sticks away, I pondered on their words. The kid, I had her with me before I passed out. I wish I remembered her name but I couldn't for some reason. The nurse had said that I had passed out from chakra depletion so maybe it messed with my head?

Before anymore though came to my mind, a steaming bowl of ramen was put on the table. I looked up and nodded to the old man before breaking the chopsticks apart and digging in. "Well," I thought "I could always search later. Now I'm hungry."

…

…..

….

….

….

There was one thing that I dreaded to do, even more than doing paperwork.

It's shopping.

I hate shopping, especially when it's shopping for clothes. If I go with a woman, it would take forever and if I go with a guy, they would care what I was wearing. I wanted to wear my old yukata from when I was younger but Chifuyo said "As the head of the clan, you are supposed to be formal, young lord. Now go buy your new yukata, I'll be waiting here." After shoving a wad of money in my hands, she pushed me out of the building and locked the door. As helpful as she is with the paperwork, I sometimes couldn't help but dislike this.

Sighing, I turned towards the village market. 'Maybe they have something I could buy." I thought as Inner nodded in agreement. **"Yeah, all they had at the compound were way too big for us." **He said cheerfully to me, making me feel suspicious of him. Being in my mind already, Inner snorted at me.

"What are you so happy about? We're just going to town." I told him. Inner frowned at me before sighing.

**"Chifuyo-san never told us what to do before and after we buy our yukata, now did she?" **Inner told me with a smirk on his face. I blinked several times before realization hit me. Inner was right; she never said anything about what I could do before and/or after buying my yukata.

"I can't believe the voice in my head said something useful to me." I muttered as I skilfully ignored Inner pout and "Hey!" I grinned and passed the gate that goes to the leaf village. After a check with the guards, I walked around the village to go sight-seeing. The village was definitely more cheerful than the Haruno compound, the children were playing games while the adults worked and/or talked to each other. I walked towards the fruit stall and paid for the apple. After checking the market, I let my feet take me to the academy road. My mind was at a few places and it refused to stay at one thought. I felt a migraine about to happen when a body bumped onto mine. Both of us fell down, I grunted and the other let a high-pitched squeak, I guessed that she was a girl.

Dusting the dirt off me, I stood up. My guess that the other person was a girl was correct. "Hey," I called, the girl's head snapped up and looked at me, a light blush covered her cheeks and she took my hand and pulled herself up. The girl was slightly taller than me but she looked anywhere but me, maybe it was my approach. "Thanks! And uh, sorry." She stuttered as she looked away trying to hide her blush "For helping me- AH! I mean, I'm sorry I bumped into you and that-" she continued to ramble and I used that time to get a proper look at her.

She had long black hair that ended at her shoulder and black irises. She was wearing a black and white shirt and a dark blue skirt that reached her knees. Under the skirt there were black-and-grey stripes leggings that stopped mid-calf. She had standard dark blue ninja sandals, and with the kunai holsters on her hip, so I guessed she was an academy student. "- and I should look out for others. I mean-" She said with a blush on her cheeks, snapping me out of my observation but she closed her eyes so she didn't noticed. She sucked in a deep breath and bowed "I AM SO SORRY!" She gave me a 90 degree bow. I flushed at her formality, and pulled her back up so she would be standing straight, "It's alright." I told her softly "It wasn't your fault. I also should have seen where I was going." If the girl wasn't red before, then she was undoubtly red now.

Trying to stir the conversation my way, I held out my hand, "My name is Sakurai, May I know your name?" I asked her politely. She blinked owlishly and shook my hand "My name is-.." She was cut off by a shout not-too-far.

"She's there!" A high pitched voiced screamed at an un-godly pitch.

The girl squeaked and both of us whipped our heads at the source of the voice. A group of girls were running to us but I guessed that the girl at the front was the one that called the onyx hair girl. The said girl, on instinct, hid behind me while I stared at the crowd of girl who were hell-bent on getting the girl behind me. My left hand floated over the spot where my katana was hidden.

The girls skidded to a stop and glared at the onyx haired girl behind me, who shifted and hid behind me further; a black haired girl stepped forwards and made a move to grab the girl behind me. "Come here you little-!" Before her hand could even touch the girl, hand another hand grabbed her forearm. The black-haired girl turned to glare at me before she took in my appearance and blushed while I bit back I groan. Seriously? Why do they do that? Was my blue and white yukata that attractive? Maybe I should change. **(A/N: Oh, Sakurai! If only you knew)**

The black-hair pulled her arm back and flipped her hair over her shoulder. She sauntered over to me and shot me a (Fake) smile, which I returned with a blank stare but she didn't seem to notice. "Hello there," She purred, She brushed aside a stray hair that covered my face, leaving goose bumps in her wake. "My name is Yokuta Hisoki. What's your name?" The girls behind her squealed at her introduction, but I frowned at her. She looked weird, she had a puffy long sleeved kimono but it ended just before her knees. All of her accessories were also pink; a pink hairband, two pink clips and a VERY pink choker.

I coughed into my hand, noticing that my new friend was trying to slip away. "Ah, nice to meet you Hisoki-san." I said, blocking the sound of squeals from the girls and the smirk on Hisoki-san's face. I grabbed the onyx haired girl's hand and tugged it, making her glance at me and I shot her a small smile, to which she blushed. Hisoki-san, however, saw the smile and pushed us apart, albeit more roughly on the other girl's part, and faced me with a pout on her lips. "Hey!" She whined "You didn't answer me," She pouted and tried drawing circles on my chest but I smacked her hands off my chest. I suddenly felt uncomfortable with the situation I was in.

I tried to leave, but the Hisoki-san's gripe was _very_ tight. She stepped in my personal space and I started to squirm. "I am really sorry, Hisoki-san." I tried saying "but I have to go buy a Yukata with um…" I glanced at the onyx haired girl close to me and weighted the consequences.

Lie to Hisoki-san and make a quick dash to the stores with the girl or stay here and talk to this weirdo.

…..

….

…..

Why did I even ask?

**"Cause you're an idiot."** Inner snorted at me. I ignored him and snatched my hand away from Hisoki-san's hold. "Um… Her!" I pointed at the onyx haired girl, who in turn blushed and pointed at herself. Hisoki-san didn't seem to like the idea though. Stepping forwards, Hisoki-san flashed a (Fake) worried frown at me, "Are you sure? I mean, if she's bulling to follow her then maybe," She made hand gestures to her friends. They moved towards the onyx haired girl, who once again hid behind me, (How did she get there?) "We could help you get rid of this filth."

At that statement, I snapped. No one on earth was filth, no one. I spun around and glared at Hisoki, I snapped at her "Shut up. If anyone is filth, it would be you. Now," I smiled at the group of girls "Dispose of this filth." When the words caught up with me, it was too late. The damage was done.

With that I turned and grabbed the onyx haired girl's hand and ran towards the clothing store, ignoring the calls from the girls.

….

…

…

…

….

We soon reached the clothing store, both of us panted long and hard. We fell into a heap and let our legs rest. We both glanced at each other before cracking up. We sat together on the floor, laughing while holding hands like we were best friends. We soon sobered up, I shot her a cheeky grin, "That was fun, even though I was scared as hell." I confessed to her. She raised an eyebrow at me as she wiped beads of sweat from her forehead. "You think you were scared? I thought I was going to die back there!" She exclaimed. I smiled and stood up, offering my hand to her. She wordlessly took my hand and suddenly there was an awkward silence between the two of us. I was about to call her name but I realized that I didn't even know her name.

**"What a great friend, Saks! You don't even know her name."** Inner said sarcastically to me. 'Shut up! I can't remember everything!' I hissed at him before looking at the girl once again. "Hey," I called "I don't think I caught your name. What is it?" The girl blushed and opened her mouth to answer, "Minasaki Ume. I'm 13 and you?" She asked me. I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly, and laughed awkwardly, "Wow. I'm 7." There was a pregnant pause before I added sheepishly "Now this is getting awkward."

We both laughed and I asked if she would still like to accompany me to shop for my Yukata, she agreed and soon we were off, trying on Yukata after Yukata. When I finally bought my Yukata, I had to say goodbye to Ume. Before we left, we gave each our good-byes.

"Maybe shopping wasn't so bad after all." I mused to inner. Inner smirked and casually leaned back, **"You said it bro," **Inner said as he closed his eyes, a peaceful smile settled on his lips. **"You said it."**

….

…..

….

…

….

A/N: DOOOONNNNEEEEE! *Weeps happily* I've finally finished this chapter! I'm sorry that this chapter hadn't showed the party but I'm not quite ready to start it.

Desiree: YOU BETTER START ON THAT CHAPTER NOW!

Me: Alright, alright. Sheesh, pushy much?

Desiree: Why you little-! *Tries to grab my neck.*

*Evades her attack.* Anyways, hope you like this chapter, and don't forget; R'n'R! Peace out, people!

-Yuukiharuka.


End file.
